Peach
by MintMojo
Summary: Sasuke membenci buah Peach. Bukan karena ia memiliki alergi atau tidak menyukai rasa manis dari buah berwarna oranye kemerahan itu. [NaruSasu]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ini semua bermula pada minggu pagi, ketika Sasuke menyadari jika hari ini adalah gilirannya dan sang Pirang untuk pergi ke Supermarket dan membeli barang-barang keperluan milik mereka berdua yang sudah mulai menipis.<p>

Dengan setengah hati Uchiha muda ini meninggalkan secangkir kopi hangat miliknya diatas meja, menuju kamar untuk membangunkan pria berambut pirang terang yang masih terbaring diatas kasur dengan selimut berwarna oranye. Sekuat tenaga ia menggunakan seluruh energinya untuk menarik sang pirang meninggalkan kasur, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu jika pada akhirnya sang pirang akan kembali tertidur lagi di dalam mobil.

Ya, Naruto memang membutuhkan waktu tidur lebih banyak untuk mengganti seluruh energinya yang terpakai di kantor kemarin.

.

"Dobe buka matamu!" Protes Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. ia merasa tidak aman ketika Naruto secara tidak sengaja mendorong troli dengan mata terpejam. Bisa saja Naruto akan menabrak seseorang? Mungkin anak kecil yang sedang berlarian kesana kemari? Atau ratusan pack tissue yang tersusun seperti pyramid di pojok tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Bisa saja bukan?

"Maafkan aku." Sahut sang pirang dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia kembali menguap, sedikit menyesal atas perbuatannya ketika ia tidak sengaja melirik kearah sang Uchiha dan melihat raut kesal yang kini melekat di wajah tampannya. Kini ia berharap rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya segera pergi.

"Ini bagianmu."

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah note kecil berwarna biru kepada Naruto. di dalamnya tertulis beberapa benda kebutuhan mereka dengan tinta berwarna hitam.

Tanpa menyahut, Naruto mengecup pipi sang Uchiha sebelum berlari dengan troli miliknya.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang biasa mereka lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Sasuke akan menuliskan apa saja yang harus mereka beli kedalam 2 lembar note.

Satu lembar note untuk Sasuke, dan satu lembar lagi untuk Naruto. Ya, seperti membagikan tugas.

Naruto tidak tahu alasan pasti mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu, selama ini ia hanya mengira mungkin saja untuk menghemat waktu, karena Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak suka terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu ditempat semacam ini.

"Pasta gigi." Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menatap satu persatu box dari bermacam-macam brand pasta gigi. Namun tidak satupun ia melihat box pasta gigi yang biasa tersimpan didalam kamar mandinya.

Namun,

Ia melihat sebuah box pasta gigi berwarna orange dengan perisa jeruk. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mengambil 10 box dan tersenyum lebar. Walaupun mungkin nanti Sasuke akan memarahinya, setidaknya ia memiliki pasta gigi dengan perisa jeruk selama beberapa bulan kedepan.

.

"Sasukeee..."

Sang pirang melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari mendorong troli kearah sesosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri dengan sekantung plasik buah bulat berwarna merah di tangannya.

Yup, tomat.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya sang pirang. Dengan bangga ia memamerkan isi trolinya yang hampir penuh dengan beberapa barang, makanan, dan beberapa buah-buahan.

Sasuke mengangguk, sekilas ia melirik kearah troli dan mengecek satu-persatu isinya.

"Kau tidak mengambil jeruk?" Tanya sang Uchiha aneh. Merasa janggal karena tidak melihat benda kuning penuh vitamin C yang biasanya selalu hadir dan mendominasi di dalam troli.

"Ah... Aku mengantinya." Sang pirang tersenyum sambil mendorong trolinya kearah kasir. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hn." Gumam sang Uchiha tidak peduli. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mengeluarkan barang dari dalam troli, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika tangannya secara tidak sengaja mengambil sebuah plastik transparan berisi benda bulat berwarna oranye kemerahan.

"Peach?"

"Pengganti jeruk." Sahut sang pirang dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika seleramu berubah." Balas Sasuke, sejujurnya ia masih merasa aneh ketika mengetahui sang pirang lebih memilih peach dibandingkan dengan jeruk buah favoritnya.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan kegiatannya seorang diri tanpa bantuannya. Sebelum pada akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Ahh, Itu..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. "Aku hanya merasa buah Peach mirip dengan bokongmu yang bulat." Lanjut Sang pirang lantang sambil memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan tubuh sosok pria dihadapannya yang kini diam membatu.

"..."

Kedua tas yang berada dalam genggaman tangan sang Uchiha jatuh keatas lantai. Apakah ia bermimpi? Atau telinganya salah mendengar? Tidak mungkin, Naruto tidak akan mengatakan hal memalukan semacam itu di tempat umum seperti ini.

Dengan wajah merah padam, Sasuke mencoba menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang ternyata tidak mendukung. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mengetahui kini semua orang melihat kearahnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Sasuke...?"

Naruto berusaha mendekat, tangannya terjulur, namun langkah kakinya di hentikan oleh pukulan dari kepalan tangan Sasuke yang mendarat di pipi kanannya. "Uagh–!"

"Diam kau bodoh!" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke membawa seluruh barang miliknya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan sang pirang yang kini tak henti meneriakinya untuk kembali.

Sebisa mungkin ia melangkah sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang kini berwarna merah hingga ke telinga saat melewati beberapa orang yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Brengsek kau Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal ini." Rutuknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**Peach © MintMojo**


End file.
